Na Ilha de Santa Helena
by Lady Destinee Zara
Summary: (Sequel de Bloqueio Continental) Napoleão fora um tolo. Achou que poderia usar a paixão que Francis sentia por Arthur a seu favor durante a guerra e por isso perdeu todo o seu poder na batalha de Waterloo. Era agora prisioneiro de seu maior inimigo, Arthur "Inglaterra" Kirkland. Mas talvez Napoleão tenha uma última carta na manga (Menções a FrUk e a figuras históricas)


_**Bon soir mes amis**_

**Eis**** me ****aqui**** de novo, com ****uma**** nova ****fic**** FrUk ****para ****seu**** divertimento.**

**Avisos iniciais aos navegantes:**

**Hetalia não me pertence (se pertencesse eu seria senhora do mundo. Literalmente), mas sim ao titio Hidekaz. Esse documento não possui qualquer fim lucrativo. É apenas ****entretenimento**** para mim e para meus leitores.**

**Essa fanfic é meio que uma continuação da fanfic "Bloqueio Continental". Elas podem ser lidas juntas ou separadas. A história não fica comprometida pela falta de uma ou de outra. **

**Essa fic apresenta conteúdo inapropriado para menores de 14 anos (eu acho). Contém:  
\- Linguagem vulgar e homofóbica (é uma fanfic de época, então, tem um motivo de ser)  
**

**Estejam devidamente avisados. **(eu acho. Aff, é tão difícil colocar na classificação indicativa -_-)****

**Comentários após a fic, no Cantinho do Blá-Blá-Blá**

**Agora, sem mais delongas, com vocês, a fanfic.**

* * *

Os dias em Santa Helena eram quase sempre iguais.

Espere, risque isso, os dias na ilha de Santa Helena ERAM sempre iguais.

Napoleão Bonaparte acordava com o sol nascendo (costume de quando ele era soldado). Vestia-se, olhava pela janela para o mar e bufava irritado e cansado ao mesmo tempo. Tomava o desjejum horrível que os criados da ilha preparavam. Dava um passeio pela ilha toda durante a manhã (literalmente toda a ilha. Aquele lugar provavelmente era a menor porção das merdas de Deus).

A ilha era, tecnicamente, dele.

Napoleão Bonaparte, o Rei de Santa Helena.

Já era uma piada de mau gosto o suficiente darem aquele grande pedaço de merda de nada para ele governar, mas ficava ainda pior porque na prática ele não mandava em nada lá.

Os habitantes? Ingleses.

Os criados? Ingleses.

Os marinheiros que iam e vinham? Ingleses. (às vezes portugueses, mas esses conseguiam ser ainda mais odiosos que os _rosbiffs_).

Napoleão não mandava em nada lá.

Ele era apenas uma ave rara presa naquela gaiola para todo o sempre.

O ex-Imperador massageou sua barriga. A situação toda não fazia nenhum bem à sua úlcera estomacal.

Todos os dias, sem falta, sem erro, enquanto olhava o mar que o separava de sua casa, perguntava-se o porquê de não ter dado ouvidos a Francis.

Francis "França" Bonnefoy.

A própria França incarnada na forma de homem.

Tantas vezes Napoleão o havia considerado apenas uma irritação a mais, e agora era uma das pessoas de quem mais sentia falta.

Por sua aparência jovem, havia subestimado os valiosos conselhos da nação francesa e por isso lá estava ele: trancafiado naquela ilha de merda.

Acontece que as vontades da França nação e as vontades da França homem se misturavam de modo complexo, dificultando saber se eram as vontades de França ou as vontades de Francis que motivavam os conselhos e quais eram de ambos. Napoleão fora arrogante e havia suposto que ele sabia qual era qual. Achou que era mais inteligente que aquele rapazote que mal havia deixado as barras da saia da mãe.

Sua arrogância o fez esquecer que era ele o rapazote e Francis o ancião.

Achara que os conselhos eram motivados pelos sentimentos de Francis, não pela razão da França.

Que tolo ele fora!

Tolo!

Um grande tolo!

Suspirou olhando longamente para o mar.

Já havia lido todos os livros que havia na ilha, o que deixava as tardes do ex-Imperador completamente perdidas em um ócio improdutivo que ele usava para lamentar sua situação, sentado em uma pedra e observando o mar.

Sentia falta de casa, da sua Josephine (que apesar de divorciada e morta, ainda era o grande amor da vida dele), de seu povo, de sua coroa e de Francis.

Daria tudo para ter tudo aquilo novamente.

\- _Oh_! _There you are_! [Oh! Aí está você!] – alguém, Napoleão sabia muito bem quem, o saudou em inglês – _I was looking for you_! [Eu estava te procurando!]

Arthur "Inglaterra" Kirkland caminhava a passos largos, com um sorriso sardônico nos lábios.

O único visitante que Napoleão esporadicamente recebia.

A última pessoa da face da terra que Napoleão queria como visitante.

Kirkland o havia humilhado em Waterloo e o enganado para que ele fosse parar naquele lugar esquecido por Deus.

Pior que isso: para Napoleão, Kirkland era responsável por um crime pior do que aquele.

Arthur Kirkland havia enfeitiçado Francis, fazendo com que a encarnação da França se apaixonasse pelo inimigo, por um homem.

Era tudo culpa de Kirkland!

\- Eu não falo rosbife. – Napoleão respondeu em francês.

Kirkland riu.

\- Que há com vocês, _frogs_ [sapos], que se recusam a aprender uma língua decente?

Napoleão não respondeu.

Perguntou-se, mais uma vez, como Francis, a grande e poderosa nação da França, poderia ter desenvolvido aquela asquerosa paixão sodomita por aquele odioso ser inglês. O ex-Imperador era esperto: ele não havia condenado a luxúria pederasta de Francis, mesmo sabendo dela e sentindo nojo. Sabia que precisava da nação encarnada como aliado.

Mas mesmo assim, Napoleão não entendia o que poderia ter cativado o coração (e os testículos) de Francis.

Kirkland não tinha nada de Adônis, não tinha o menor refinamento e parecia fazer questão de ser odioso com todos à sua volta.

Então qual era o motivo?

\- Perdeu a língua, Bonaparte? – Kirkland perguntou alargando o sorriso de modo cruel – Ora, saia desta pedra. Está quase na hora do chá e eu detestaria perder.

\- Não vou a lugar algum. – Napoleão retrucou – Estou muito bem aqui.

\- Nem se eu disser que trago notícias da França?

\- Da última vez você não me contou nada de útil.

\- Bom, quem sabe as coisas mudaram.

\- Então me diga logo.

Kirkland sorriu novamente (se é que o sorriso sardônico havia deixado seus lábios em algum momento)

\- Direi, meu caro rei de Santa Helena. Mas apenas se for um bom anfitrião e me acompanhar no chá.

Napoleão cerrou os dentes, mas levantou de sua pedra. O sorriso de Kirkland agora estava escancaradamente desdenhoso.

\- Bom menino. – disse e foi andando em direção à residência de Napoleão sem o esperar.

O ex-Imperador controlou sua vontade de bater com a cabeça do rapaz nas pedras. Afinal de contas, aquele rapaz era tão imortal quanto seu amigo Francis. E Napoleão não queria perder as poucas mordomias que ainda tinha.

Caminharam até a mansão de Bonaparte na ilha. Os criados já haviam servido a mesa (com certeza a mando de Kirkland).

Inglaterra sentou-se à mesa como se fosse dono do lugar (e com certeza era). Napoleão sentou-se de modo rígido. Não gostava das festas do chá com seu arqui-inimigo.

Não podia evitar sentir pena de Francis naqueles momentos, mesmo que ele considerasse o amor de Francis por Kirkland algo nojento e imoral. Sentia pena porque o amor de Francis era uma pérola jogada a um porco.

Inglaterra jamais amaria ou sequer desejaria França.

O que antigamente deixava o ex-Imperador tranquilo (porque ele não teria de lidar com casos de pederastia), agora o enchia de pena. Francis jamais seria correspondido.

Kirkland era monstro demais para amar alguém além de si mesmo.

Os criados serviram o chá e Inglaterra bebericou sem dar o menor sinal de que ia começar a falar em breve.

Napoleão teria de se humilhar perguntando.

\- E o reino da França? – perguntou sem nem tocar em sua xícara, sua úlcera ardendo devido à irritação.

Kirkland pousou a xícara.

\- O mesmo de antes. Louis XVIII está tentando fazer alguma coisa e ceder para os conservadores e os liberais, mas eu sinceramente não acho que vá servir de alguma coisa. Ele convocou um plebiscito ou algo assim. – deu de ombros como se não se importasse.

O ex-Imperador assentiu.

\- Alguém ainda fala de mim pelas ruas?

\- Meu caro rei de Santa Helena! É ÓBVIO que não. – Inglaterra bebericou de novo para esconder o sorriso sacana – Eles te esqueceram num piscar de olhos. Provavelmente por causa de sua humilhante derrota para minhas tropas.

Era claro que aquilo era uma mentira deslavada pelo sorriso sádico de Kirkland.

\- Por que tenta me alimentar com essa mentira?

\- Ora, um homem tem de se divertir de algum jeito.

\- Não se cansa de me humilhar? Já me tirou minha patente! Minha coroa! Minha casa...! Quer me tirar também o que me resta de alegria? Esse pequeno conhecimento de que o povo da França ainda me ama?

Um lampejo de ira faiscou nos olhos verde folha de Inglaterra. Napoleão não conseguiu entender o porquê. Era assim tão importante para Kirkland torturá-lo ainda mais sem motivo algum? Era ele sádico de modo gratuito e desse modo perverso?

Tão rápido quanto havia surgido, o lampejo se foi e Kirkland sorriu novamente.

\- Você agora é apenas um brinquedo, meu caro Napoleão. Algo para eu me divertir quando passar por essa ilha esquecida por Deus que eu conquistei anos atrás. Por que não tirar até essa alegria?

O ex-Imperador suspirou. A atitude de Inglaterra não fazia o menor sentido. Entretanto Napoleão sentia que a resposta para aquela charada estava bem diante de seus olhos, mas ele não conseguia ver.

Suspirou cansado.

\- E quanto a Francis? Como ele está?

Todos os políticos e generais que o haviam apoiado foram executados quando Napoleão perdeu Waterloo. O único que ainda restava era o próprio Francis Bonnefoy. O ex-Imperador sempre perguntava dele e no geral sempre obtinha a mesma resposta.

\- Oh, Bonnefoy? Ele está como sempre: atrás de todo e qualquer rabo de saia e lambendo as botas do rei. – Kirkland respondeu – Ele já te esqueceu.

No geral Napoleão deixava o assunto morrer. Dessa vez escolheu fazer algo diferente. A solidão o estava sufocando o suficiente para que considerasse conversar até com Kirkland, o homem (ser? Criatura? Monstro?) que ele mais odiava, e além do mais queria muito quaisquer informações sobre seu amigo Francis.

\- Qual rabo de saia é dessa vez?

Kirkland foi pego de surpresa e sua expressão demonstrou aquilo. Então os olhos faiscaram com raiva novamente. Dessa vez a faísca se sustentou por alguns momentos.

\- E eu tenho cara de quem perde tempo com os romances de Bonnefoy?

\- É madame Dubois? Mademoiselle Blanchefleur?

Uma nova faísca. Havia algo de estranho naquele olhar furioso que Napoleão não conseguia definir o que era.

\- E o que isso importa? – Kirkland perguntou irritado.

\- É alguma moça nova ou velha?

O olhar raivoso se sustentou enquanto Kirkland sorriu de modo cruel.

\- Eu ouvi dizer que é um homem, senhor Bonaparte. Não é isso escandaloso?

Havia algo de muito errado naquilo que Inglaterra lhe dizia. Francis NUNCA seria pego na indiscrição de um romance pederasta. Nunca! Ele era discreto o suficiente naquele assunto. Havia demorado certo tempo para que Napoleão percebesse o amor de Francis por Kirkland, e ele só percebera porque era extremamente observador. E mesmo assim, os poucos casos de romance entre Francis e outros homens eram tratados com tanta discrição que Napoleão quase não havia descoberto. Não fazia o MENOR sentido Francis começar a se descuidar de repente.

\- Pensei que você não perdesse tempo com os romances de Francis.

\- Com algo tão indiscreto assim, como não perceber? – a ira de Inglaterra começava a dar sinais mais claros. Os olhos estavam cheios de fúria e ele começava a ficar vermelho de raiva. Mas havia algo de estranho naquilo que Napoleão ainda não conseguia dizer o que era.

\- Mas Francis jamais seria indiscreto a esse ponto.

\- Que te importa isso? Bote uma coisa na sua cabeça, Bonaparte: Francis já te esqueceu! Ele já não pensa ou ama você! Você não é mais que lixo para ele! Esqueça dele!

Foi como se uma peça gigante do quebra-cabeça tivesse caído no colo de Napoleão.

Ele não pôde esconder a surpresa de seu rosto.

\- Você o ama. – disse sem pensar, encarando Kirkland de modo atônito.

Kirkland corou e seus olhos faiscaram novamente. Não era rubor de raiva em seu rosto, mas as faces coradas de um tímido namorado. E não era raiva em seus olhos, mas o bom e velho ciúme.

\- Não seja ridículo! Além de megalomaníaco agora está ficando louco também!

Mas agora tudo estava mais do que claro na mente de Napoleão.

Arthur Kirkland, a própria Inglaterra incarnada na forma de homem, senhor dos mares, o Império onde o Sol jamais se punha, a nação mais rica do mundo estava apaixonado por Francis Bonnefoy.

Sorriu de modo cruel.

Com Francis, Napoleão era delicado quando tratava daquele assunto. Sentia nojo do amor que ele nutria por Arthur, mas por ser amigo de Francis, tratava o assunto com delicadeza e escondia seu asco o melhor que conseguia.

Kirkland não teria o mesmo tratamento gentil.

Não mesmo.

\- Você me dá nojo. Pederasta asqueroso...

\- Dobre sua língua!

\- Ou o quê? – Napoleão riu – Já tirou de mim tudo o que podia.

\- Eu te mato!

\- Vá em frente, Kirkland! Vá em frente e verá Francis chorando minha morte e amaldiçoando seu nome! Serei o mártir da França e você o grande inimigo. – o ex-Imperador soltou um risinho de escárnio – Isso se já não somos exatamente isso para Francis e a França.

\- Cale-se!

\- Ou o que, ser nojento? Vá em frente! Me mate!

Os dois se encararam, Arthur com raiva, Napoleão com triunfo.

Inglaterra desviou o olhar e o ex-Imperador riu.

\- Que irônico, Arthur, que a única coisa que você realmente quer tirar de mim você não consegue.

Arthur tentava com um grande sucesso controlar sua expressão. Agora ele estava insondável. Entretanto Napoleão acreditava que ele estivesse ainda lívido de raiva, pois pousou a xícara na mesa com mais força do que deveria.

\- Algo mais que deseja saber de notícias do mundo, Bonaparte?

\- Oh não, meu caro. – Napoleão bebericou o chá, agora já frio, com um sorriso – Você já me disse o suficiente.

\- Muito bem. – Arthur se levantou – Vou te deixar sozinho então para apodrecer nessa ilha de merda.

O ex-Imperador gargalhou.

\- Muito bem! Ah! E, Arthur: diga a Francis que eu mando um beijo.

De modo rígido, Inglaterra foi embora sem mais uma palavra.

Napoleão terminou seu chá e continuou com sua rotina.

Deu o tradicional segundo passeio pela ilha até o pôr-do-sol.

Voltou para um jantar sem graça na mansão (felizmente Kirkland já havia ido embora).

E terminou o dia como sempre terminava: bebendo até cair no sono, perdido na própria miséria.

Naquela noite lamentou ainda mais sua situação.

Que pena.

Poderia ter usado aquele romance pederasta a seu favor. Poderia ter dado um jeito de unir as duas nações em um matrimônio imoral, mas que o favorecesse.

Mas agora nada podia fazer.

Sentado sozinho em seu cárcere na ilha de Santa Helena, Napoleão ria.

Estava completamente bêbado e ria para não chorar.

Não é que Francis tinha razão!

Não deveria ter feito um Bloqueio Continental. Deveria ter unido as duas nações em casamento.

Riu e soluçou.

Como Napoleão fora tolo!

E o pior era que agora estava diante de um grande dilema:

Contava para Kirkland o que sabia, que Francis correspondia ao amor de Inglaterra e fazia seu amigo França feliz, ou guardava a informação para si apenas pelo prazer de torturar Inglaterra?

* * *

**Cantinho do Blá-Blá-Blá**

_**Bon Soir**_

**FALA GALERA! :D FrUkers de todo Brasil (e outros países que falem português), Beleza? ;D**

**Olha eu aqui de novo! xD**

**Não vou nem comentar minha demora em postar essa fanfic OTL**

**Nem tem muito o que comentar dessa fanfic, apenas que ****AS OPINIÕES EXPRESSAS PELO NARRADOS NÃO CONDIZEM COM AS OPINIÕES DA AUTORA!**

**O narrador acompanha o ponto de vista de Napoleão, e por isso tem todos os preconceitos que a época poderia ter.**

**Pra quem duvida, leia minhas outras fics (todas disponíveis no nosso querido fanfiction-ponto-net):  
**\- Romance de Guerra (M)  
**\- Mad as a Hatter (M)****  
**\- Bad Romance (T)**  
\- An Odd Blessing (M)  
\- Quebra de contrato (T)**

**Tem também a prequel dessa fanfic (aqui no fanfiction-ponto-net):  
****\- Bloqueio Continental (T)**

**Essa fanfic tb está disponível no meu FrUkTumblr (FrUkHeaven): ****frukheaven. tumblr. com (/) post (/) 114225627010 (/) fruk-fanfic-portugues-na-ilha-de-santa-helena**

**(retire os espaços e os parênteses. O Fanfiction-ponto-net é um fdp que não permite que eu poste um link aqui, não sei porque, aí tenho de fazer essas merdas. Se der vontade de explorar, meu Tumblr pessoal é **wonderland-s-angel . tumblr . com e meu Tumblr exclusivo de FrUk é frukheaven . tumblr . com)****

****ALÉM DISSO, se vc lê em inglês, tem uma lista com as minhas fanfics no final desse link do tumblr ;D****

**Agradecimentos especiais a minha beta/editora, Lari (fofíssima s2)**

**E obrigado a VOCÊ, leitor! \o/ por ter lido até o final com toda fé e paciência que a fic seria boa xD Se quiser comentar, perguntar, criticar ou elogiar qualquer coisa, use a caixa mágica de asks/fanmail. Está aberta 24/7 :3  
**

**Enfim, é isso xD**

**_Au revoir_ e até a próxima o/**


End file.
